


Half Breed

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [36]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck is determined not to let the prejudice of others determine how he views himself. This is story #36 in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Breed

I stiffened as the hated moniker drifted through the air from Tompkins lips to my ears. As many times as I had heard it over the years, I should have been used to it by now. I wasn't though. Each time was a new dig, another reminder that there were folks who saw me as less than human because of my Indian blood.  
All they see is my Kiowa half. But I am not half a man, I am just a man. I have the same hopes and dreams as any other man. I want to find a good woman, settle down somewhere on a piece of land, train horses, and raise a couple of kids.  
I wonder if there will ever come a day when I am accepted for the man I am beneath my copper skin. I don't know if it will ever come, but I have to hope that it will.  
Until then, I will continue to ignore the prejudiced comments made by Tompkins and other men like him. At least I don't have to wait alone anymore. I have my blood brother Ike to stand beside me, as well as the other riders, Teaspoon, and Emma. I am not a half breed to them, I am simply me.


End file.
